New Perspective
by GleefulCoolness
Summary: When Julian Baker moves to Tree Hill, Sophomore year of High School, Brooke immediately begins to show feelings towards him. What's more important, him or her reputation? Brulian central, Naley, eventually Leyton.
1. Stand Still, Look Pretty

Chapter 1: Stand Still, Look Pretty

**A/N: So this fic is set after Season 2 but without the whole Lucas love declaration type affair. Basically, Brooke is still a bit of a party girl, and still slightly untrusting of boys and Peyton/Lucas.**

**If any of you have read my other fanfic 'Beg You To Fall', I plan on continuing with it at some point soon. Promise. Reviews are always appreciated! - M**

* * *

Brooke Davis was not happy. Her parents had banned her from Bevin Prince's party - which let's face was _ridiculous _considering they barely pay any attention to her normally. It's not as though she hadn't come home drunk before on numerous occasions. _Although in fairness, I also never puked on my Daddy's shoes before, _Brooke thought.

But this was not just any party. This was _the _party of the month for sure - she had to be there. Hitching up her skirt and grabbing her purse, she opened the window of her bedroom overlooking the garden and climbed out. Bitchtoria and her Dad were arguing anyway so there's no way they would notice tonight.

Sneaking stealthily across her garden, she decided to take a shortcut through next-doors garden. Nobody had lived there since Felix had left, so she thought it would be easier than having to cut across the lawn and drive.

However, as she was cutting across the garden, she was not really looking where she was going and only looked up when she collided with someone else.

"Ow, oh sorry, I didn't see you there. Wait, who are you?" The brunette boy asked her.

Now, Brooke Davis was _not_ the type to get shy around boys. I mean, she was _Brooke Davis_. But even so, she could feel the blush entering her cheeks as she realised the ridiculous situation she was in in front of this incredibly hot guy. He had brown, curly hair and deep chocolate eyes. He was tall and lean, yet muscular. And she was standing there, slutted up, having just climbed out of her window and over his fence. Awesome.

"Uhh, I'm Brooke. Brooke Davis. I live next-door." She said in a voice which she hoped radiated her natural confidence rather than embarrassment.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Brooke. I'm Julian Baker. I just moved here from Los Angeles. This how you welcome all of your neighbors?" He asked, clearly amused.

Crap. "Ha, not exactly, there's a party tonight at my friend Bevin's and I was kinda..sneaking out to get there. You should come along, it'll be fun!"

She could see him considering her proposition. The way his eyebrows tightened up as if he was silently asking her whether or not that was okay. His face relaxed as he came to a decision.

"Sure, okay. My mom was badgering me to go out anyway so I guess it can't hurt. What's the worst that can happen?" He responded.

* * *

Bevin had really out done herself this time. As Brooke and Julian reached the party, they literally had to climb over already passed out bodies on the floor.

"What's the worst that could happen right?" Julian muttered to himself as he stepped into the room.

He turned towards the beautiful brunette on his arm. He couldn't help but question how he had managed to be lucky enough to be here with this amazing girl. She was beyond any of the girls he had ever even looked at in California. On the bright side, she seemed to like him and he could really use some friends in this alien environment.

"Tigger! C'mere," A blonde, curly haired girl wearing jeans and a band tee, calls out to the girl standing next to him. Brooke guided him towards what he presumes is her group of friends.

"Hey guys! This is Julian, he's new here. Julian, these are the greatest people you will ever meet. This is Peyton, Haley, Lucas and Nathan. Otherwise known as , Tutor Girl, Broody and Boytoy. Beer?"

As Julian was trying to take in all these names, he nearly missed the question she had asked him. He had never actually tried alcohol before. Being a mathlete in his old school, he had never really been invited to the cool kids' parties. He had promised his mom that he wouldn't get in any trouble, but then again, he did not want to pass up the opportunity to reinvent himself.

"Yeah, sure. Beer sounds great."

* * *

Two hours later, Julian Baker was _hammered._

Brooke had decided to walk Julian home after he had hit the dancefloor and nearly broken several objects in the process.

"That was a good party...we should go back!" His words were slurred and he could hardly walk straight, there was no way they were going back.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Boozy." Brooke stated to the boy on her arm.

She finally turned into their street and turned to face Julian.

"Tonight was actually a lot of fun, we should do it again sometime," Brooke told Julian, "You're going to Tree Hill High right?"

"Yeah, maybe I can give you a ride or something tomorrow?"

"That sounds great...you know where I live so..I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked back through Julian's garden to her own house.

* * *

As she lied in bed she couldn't help but think about Julian. His hair, his eyes, his _amazing_ grin. Everything about him was exactly what she wanted. And she had gotten through a whole party without drinking excessively thanks to him. Maybe this was what she needed to. For the first time in a while, she went to bed excited about what the next day would hold for her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review! -M xoxo**


	2. You Found Me

Chapter 2: You Found Me

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry, I know I suck at updating - don't blame me, blame stupid exams.. Anyways, I have finally updated- so please review and tell me what you guys want to see in this story! I LOVE all of you guys who actually take the time to read and review, etc, and I read every single one of them. I will be replying to them at some point when I figure out how! Maybe someone could message me how to? Thank you. M xo :)**

* * *

As Brooke Davis rolled out of bed, she knew today would be different. She looked over at the clock and saw that she had actually woken up at the right time. This didn't happen often. She was usually so hungover from the night before, that she didn't end up getting into school until second period.

She grabbed a skirt and and a cute, blue tee-shirt to wear. While getting dressed, she stuffed her cheer uniform into her bag.

_Shall I get breakfast now?_ She thought, _nah, I'll just get Peyton to stop at Starbucks. _Then she remembered that Julian was supposed to be giving her a ride this morning. Even the thought of this gave Brooke butterflies - and that scared her a little.

She whipped out her phone and dialed #1 on it.

"Tigger? Kinda early for you isn't it?" The blonde joked.

"Hey, P. Sawyer. Oh, and very funny" She said, laughing. "I was just calling to tell you that you don't need to give me a ride to school today - Julian said he would."

Brooke could almost sense her friend raising an eyebrow. "Oooh, Julian, eh? You mean that very sexy new guy you walked home yesterday? Don't worry, I won't hit on him this time.."

Brooke forced a laugh. "Okay Peyt, I'll see you later!"

_Really? _She thought, _Why would she say that? Me and Luke _literally_ broke up a couple of months ago - it is definitely too soon to be joking about._

* * *

Julian walked up the steps to the Davis mansion. This house was _huge_. It confused him that it was only 8:30AM and the only car there was what she assumed was Brooke's. He walked over to her car and saw that it had a big dent in the back of it.

"I really suck at parallel parking." Brooke said to Julian, noticing that he was tracing the mark on her white Beetle.

"Oh hey, I didn't mean to pry, I-" He stammered. He honestly couldn't recall a time when a girl this beautiful had even looked at him, let alone talk to him.

"Forget about it." She said with a smile - showing off her dimples.

_Wow._ He thought. _Those dimples are incredible. _She_ is incredible._

She was looking at him kinda funny by now. "Uhh, shall we get going then?

"Uhh, sure, yeah.." He really needed to pull himself together around her, "Are you okay? You seem kinda mad - I hope it's not because I was being nosey..."

"No, it's just...d'you wanna go get some coffee? Maybe we could talk about on the way? It's kinda a long teenager angsty story.." She looked down at her shoes almost nervously.

"I would love to Brooke Davis" He replied, grinning at her.

* * *

"..So then I walked into his bedroom - trying to be a kind, helpful ex-girlfriend of like, a day, I might add - and there they were, on her stupid-ass webcam making out." Brooke vented in between sips of her double latte with extra foam. It's only when she finishes telling Julian the story that she realises that this is the first time that she has really talked about it. When it happened, Haley wasn't really friends with her and she wasn't close enough to anyone else to let her feelings out. _But I've only known him for a day...How can I be so comfortable around him? _She wonders, _I feel as though he is actually listening to me though...Maybe that's why?_

"Wow." He breathes out, unable to comprehend how these people who were supposed to love and care about her could just hurt her even though she was blatantly so vulnerable. "That must've been real rough for you.." He says softly, staring intently at the brunette.

"Yeah, it kinda sucked." He can tell she is just putting on a brave face and acting like it didn't hurt her by her smile. It seems forced, unlike the other ones he has seen from her. Right now he would do anything to see that again.

"... Anyway, we should really get going, I probably shouldn't be late again."

They get up to leave, but as they do, their hands brush against each other. A spark. That's what it felt like. He grins to himself when he sees her smiling to herself. He hopes she felt what he did.

As they leave Starbucks, he holds open the door for her to leave. A simple gesture, but a meaningful one none the less.

_Huh. _She thinks to herself, _A gentleman...This is unusual in Tree Hill - maybe it's 'cause he's from California. But maybe he's just different...special.._

She looked up realising that she had been smiling to herself since their hands touched and a definite spark, a moment passed between them.

What does this mean? Does she have feelings for Julian Baker? _Well, this could be interesting._


	3. Someday's Gone

Chapter 3: Someday's Gone

**A/N: So here it finally is - Chapter 3!**

* * *

As they reached the school, Julian could not help but think about what had happened in the café. That spark he felt was undeniable. He just hoped she felt the same way...

"Crap, I'm so sorry, I gotta go! Shit, whose gonna show you around..." Brooke looked around her for someone suitable to take on the task.

"Oh, Brooke I'll be fine, I'll just-"

"MOUTH!" Brooke yelled at some guy walking past her.

"Oh hey B! What's up?" The small, skinny guy Julian assumed was called mouth replied.

"Not much, but could you do me a favour? Awesome." Brooke continued, not waiting to hear his response. "This is Julian, he's new and I was going to show him around the school, but I have a meeting with Coach Durham.."

"If you want me to do it just ask, Brooke."

"Yay! Thanks Mouth, I owe ya one!" Brooke said, skipping off to the gym before Mouth could even refuse.

Mouth turned to Julian. "So, I guess I'm showing you around..."

* * *

Mouth was glad Brooke had forced him to show Julian around the school. Julian was nice. He used to be a mathlete (and was thinking of signing up here) and, like him, didn't really fit in with the popular crowd. Mouth could see them being great friends someday.

They had nearly finished the tour around the school - and in record timing he might add - when he saw her for the first time.

She had to be a new kid as well, he was sure he would have noticed her before. She had very dark brown hair, glasses and slightly tanned skin.

"Mouth. Mouth. Helloooo..." Julian said, waving his hand around in front of Mouth's face. He followed Mouth's gaze to a girl a few feet away. "Oh, I see - you like her. Go talk to her."

Mouth snapped back into focus. "It's not really that easy - girls tend to think of me more as a little brother than a boyfriend - I can't just ask her out!" He said exasperatedly.

"Not with that attitude," Brooke suddenly appeared next to the boys. "I guess I'll have to do it for you!"

"BROOKE, DON'T YOU DARE-"

Brooke had already ran up to the girl. Mouth couldn't hear what she was saying, but when the girl looked over and smiled; he felt his heart jump up into his throat as his cheeks flushed deep red.

Brooke walked back smiling. "Here's her number, she said to call sometime."

Mouth stared at her with wonder. "Wh-how-" He stuttered.

"Well, I am clearly a genius! Come on Mr Baker, we have English together!" Brooke said dragging Julian along with her.

* * *

When they walked into the classroom, there were no seats together.

_That's a shame, _Julian thought, _I would have liked to sit next to someone I knew._

Brooke however, clearly had other thoughts, as she made her way to the back where one seat was free, turning to the boy who was in the seat next to it.

He was short and quite plump, generally unfortunate looking. Brooke couldn't remember what his name was, but she was pretty sure he was one of the river court kids - one of the ones who sided with their precious god, Lucas Scott during their break up - acting like she was the bad guy and glaring at her whenever they saw fit; making that time for her even harder than it already was.

"Move." The tone Brooke used frightened Julian - he would not want to be on the receiving end of that. Neither, apparently did the boy, who got up and waddled to another seat, further away.

Brooke turned around and smiled at Julian - her dimples once again stunning him.

"Take a seat Baker!"

She was once again cheery and energetic, but Julian didn't like the flash of someone else he saw when she spoke to the nerdy boy. He had been taking shit from girls like her his entire life and he was going to say something to her until he saw the same sad look on her face from earlier. He decided to hold his tongue for now and just take a seat.

"You okay?" He asked. The concern was new to Brooke from a boy - she revelled in the feeling of being at least cared for, for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Brooke Davis was not fine. Although the coffee trip earlier had slightly cheered her up, once again she felt empty. She knew that she had more than so many other people, but in other ways, she had so much less. She had no family. She had nobody that she could truly trust. And her snapping at people and intimidating them as she just had to the boy she now remembered as Jimmy Edwards, was merely a defence mechanism - a way to avoid people seeing the sadness she felt. She genuinely felt better knowing that Julian was there next to her though. She could slowly feel her walls begin to crumble down around her for him and that scared the life out of her. She knew that she would be unable to handle any more heartbreak and so came to the realisation that she had to take action to avoid it.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Brooke seemed much more closed off to Julian. She walked to her classes without him, and when they did have a class she didn't save him a seat near her. She barely even spoke to him.

However at lunch, when Julian went to sit down by himself at a table, Brooke sat down next to him.

"I'm really sorry I've been acting like a bitch today." Brooke said, avoiding eye-contact with him. "It's just, I don't trust people. And I'm starting to trust you and it is scaring the shit out of me!"

This was certainly not what Julian was expecting.

"I like you!" Julian blurted out.

The silence which followed was the longest pause Julian had ever experienced.

* * *

**A/N: ****Dun dun daaaa! So guys, do you think they'll get together? And sorry for the long wait, first it was exams, then it was my birthday... there just wasn't a great time. But now it's the summer holidays - the perfect time to continue with the story! Please review as it is what motivates me to write - the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update as fast as I can :) Thank you! - M**


End file.
